One Of The Boys
by Julia-Muniz
Summary: Isabella Swan não sabia que uma festa e uma viagem de verão poderiam render deliciosas tentações


**Fic**: One Of The Boys

**Autora****:**Julia Simão

**Shipper****:**Edward/Bella/Jasper

**Gênero****:**Friendship

**Censura****:** M (+18 anos)

**Sinopse****:**Isabella Swan não sabia que uma festa e uma viagem de verão poderiam render deliciosas tentações.

**Disclaimer****:**_Os personagens de Twilight não me pertencem e sim a Tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, eu daria o Jasper de presente pra Bee e ficaria com o Jake só pra mim._

**N/A: Hey Hey! Essa o/s pertence a uma brincadeira de amigo oculto entre um grupo de amigas (algumas escritoras, outras não): Carol Moura, Gabiipaiva, Dani Masen, Aline Lima, Isa Vanzeler, Julia Simão, Liz Negrão, Mariana Cardoso, Tatyperry e BeeJelly para comemorar o fim de ano.**

Cada integrante da brincadeira sugeriu de um a dois plots para que nossa amiga oculta pudesse criar uma história. São 10 histórias no total e esse é o meu presente para a minha querida amiga oculta!

Não deixem de conferir as outras ones no profile de cada autora. Ou na comunidade: www(.)fanfiction(.)net/community/Amigo_Oculto_Breaking_Down_Rio/97493/ aqui mesmo, no

_Não posso deixar de dar meus mais sinceros obrigados a Bruninha, por betar essa história em cima da hora pra mim! Tinhamu Tia! A Kau, que além de ser minha bebê favorita, leu e me deu apoio e me quando estava nervosa. Te amo Baby K! E um obrigada ao Rapha, que deu opinião na escolha do plot e sempre me ajuda. Te amo, bitch! O título desta one-shot é baseado na música de mesmo nome da Katy Perry. Quando terminarem de ler a história, saberão quem é a minha amiga oculta linda! Boa leitura!_

***Recomendações: Essa história contém algumas cenas inapropriadas para menores de 18 anos, incluindo sexo à três, uso de bebidas alcoólicas e de outras drogas lícitas! Se você não tem idade suficiente para isso, por favor, não leia!***

* * *

><p><strong>New York, meados de junho de 2011.<strong>

Viajar depois de se formarem era um projeto que Edward Cullen, Isabella Swan e Jasper _Whitlock_vinham a tempos organizando. Desde que haviam se conhecido na faculdade de "Ciências Políticas" em Columbia (1), há quatro anos, os três haviam se tornado grandes amigos.

A viagem teria como destino San Francisco, na Califórnia. Eles programaram a viajem para Junho, início das férias de Verão e terminarem em final de Agosto, assim teriam tempo para voltar e se estabeleceram, já que Bella começaria o Mestrado em Serviço Social, Jasper iniciaria como consultor em uma ONG e Edward começaria a lecionar aulas de Sociologia em uma escola da região.

- Bella, já trouxe tudo pro carro? – Edward questionou assim que terminou de colocar a última mala no bagageiro do carro.

- Sim - respondeu à amiga, descendo correndo as escadas do apartamento que morava.

Edward ficou um tempo examinando a amiga, que vestia um short jeans, tênis All Star amarelos e uma camisa flanelada verde, que por sinal havia sido dele. Bella era linda, disso ele não tinha dúvidas. Os cabelos castanhos ondulados e os olhos da mesma cor eram os seus preferidos. Ele ainda preferia quando a cascata de cabelos estava entre seus dedos. Faziam o que? Dois meses que não ficavam juntos?

- Que foi? Tô com alface no dente? – Bella falou sarcasticamente e tirou Edward de seu devaneio

- Muito engraçado Bella.

- Eu sei que você gosta, cheri.

- E você não imagina o quanto, cherie – Edward piscou maliciosamente fazendo Bella revirar os olhos.

- Então pessoal, tudo pronto? – Perguntou Jasper, trazendo a ultima bagagem para o carro.

**Kansas, final de junho de 2011. 10h30m**

Durante quase uma semana, os três amigos se revezavam entre dirigir o carro, tirar fotos dos lugares que consideravam bonitos e descobrir motéis na estrada em que poderiam dormir. Apesar do cansaço natural de ter que dirigir ao invés de pegar um voo direto para a Califórnia, os três amigos não podiam negar que todos os lugares que estavam conhecendo eram incríveis, que essa viagem provavelmente iria ser uma daquelas em que contariam para os netos e sobrinhos quando ficassem mais velhos.

"_And I guess that's why they call it the blues. __Time on my hands! Could be time spent with you" – _a voz de Bella ecoava pelo carro de Jasper desde as 9h, quando saiam do Estado do Kansas para dar continuidade a viagem de férias.

- Bella, pelo amor de Deus! Será que dá pra mudar o cd? Ninguém mais aguenta o Elton John. Na verdade, quem na sua idade pode gostar da musica desse cara? – Jasper perguntou já cansado da voz sem afinação da amiga

- Quer morrer cara? Deixa ela escutar o Elton antes que ela corte o que você mais aprecia no seu corpo. – Edward muito sabiamente disse, já que também sofreu represália da amiga morena e muito decidida.

- É! Se eu fosse você, escutava seu amiguinho _Jasper Whitlock_. Posso ser mais perigosa do que aparento.

- É Jasper, amigão, você não imagina como ela fica quando está nervosinha. – Edward piscou para o retrovisor do carro e mandou um beijinho para Bella, sabendo que esta logo ficaria vermelha.

- Edward, porque na Terra você sempre tem que fazer insinuações sexuais? Já te disse, não quero nada com você nessa viagem. Vou aproveitar os garotões da Califórnia. – Bella cruzou os dedos, e repetiu seu mantra _"não ficarei com o Edward nessa viagem"._

**Colorado, final de junho de 2011. 22h30m**

- Edward, me diz, por favor, que eu não serei obrigada a passar uma semana nesse pardieiro. – Bella entrou no hostel que o amigo havia reservado.

O lugar não era dos piores. Provavelmente era pior do que os outros que haviam ficado. A recepcionista era uma imigrante que falava inglês enrolado, o dono tinha cara de maconheiro e o lugar fedia a cerveja. Fora a poeira eminente na mesa da sala comum.

- Vou levar vocês até o quarto que reservamos – disse o dono do local subindo as escadas

O quarto reservado era pequeno, mas para três pessoas daria para ficar tranquilo por uma semana. O problema é que só havia duas camas, uma de casal e uma de solteiro. Obviamente os meninos não iriam querer dividir a cama de casal. O que, para Bella, sobraria dormir com Edward ou Jasper.

- Ok... Quem vai dormir comigo? – Bella fez biquinho e levantou as sobrancelhas.

- A gente pode revezar. Cada um fica um dia, o que você acha? - Jasper perguntou, colocando as malas dentro do quarto.

- Por mim, fechado! E o que faremos hoje? Podíamos sair pra beber umas cervejas. Das poucas coisas que entendi a recepcionista falar, foi que aqui perto tem um bar-karaokê. O que vocês acham? – Bella estava muito animada para ir a um karaokê. A última vez que ela e os amigos haviam ido a um, foi no penúltimo semestre da faculdade, e ela havia se divertido horrores.

- Desde que você prometa não cantar Elton John ou Madonna, por mim fechado. – disse Edward sem perder a oportunidade de brincar com a amiga.

**Karaokê do Moe's, Colorado, junho de 2011. 0h**

O bar estava cheio, e a atmosfera agradável e jovem deixou os três amigos bem animados com a madrugada que estava por vir. Muito dos jovens presentes tinham cara de universitários, aproveitando as férias de verão antes do inicio do novo semestre. Não passou despercebido a Jasper, Bella e Edward que as pessoas presentes eram bonitas e que provavelmente a noite seria bem animada.

- Vocês querem beber alguma coisa? – Jasper elevou a voz devido o barulho do local.

- Eu aceito uma Heineken. Bella? – Edward olhou a amiga que tentava se desvencilhar de um cara que tentava puxar conversa

- Eu queria uma marguerita, se possível. - Disse Bella piscando pra Jasper e balançando os ombros no ritmo da musica que tocava

...

- Está aberto o karaokê o Moe's! É só vir até o lado do palco e escolher a música! O melhor da noite ganha uma rodada de bebidas por conta da casa – um rapaz de 20 poucos anos usando o uniforme do bar, anunciou no microfone.

- Quem vai cantar comigo? Ou me ajudar a escolher alguma coisa? – Bella perguntou animada, praticamente pulando.

- Vamos escolher as músicas primeiro, Bella. Fique calma e pare de pular. – Jasper respondeu a amiga, puxando ela pelo braço até o palco.

...

- "_Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone. I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run…"_

- É isso ai gata! Pode vir aqui que te mostro o meu Love Story! - gritou um rapaz no meio do bar enquanto Bella, um pouco alterada por causa da bebida, cantava e dançava _"Love Story"_ da Taylor Swift.

- Edward, hora de tirar Bella do palco – disse Jasper, esperando a ajuda do amigo.

- Por quê? Ela tá cantando bem cara! Olha o pessoal aplaudindo. – Edward olhou para o amigo e voltou a olhar para Bella, que nesse momento já estava na segunda parte da música. Edward não pode deixar de reparar nas coxas da morena, bem torneadas em um jeans justo e em como ela ficava bonita de tomara que caia.

- Edward, sejamos sensatos, por favor! Ela tá bêbada, e os caras não estão aplaudindo, estão querendo outra coisa com a Bella. – Jasper esperou por uma resposta de Edward, mas esse parecia estar tão bêbado quanto Bella.

- Brigada! - a voz trôpega e risonha de Bella ecoou pelo bar

- Bella querida, hora de irmos para o hotel. – Jasper segurou a morena pelos ombros e dirigiu-se até Edward que terminava aos trancos e barrancos sua cerveja.

- Porque Jazz? Ainda queria cantar "_Never Say Never_" do Justin. Você viu como o pessoal estava animado? Eu sou uma ótima cantora! Não sou Ed? Não sou? - Bella disse, sentando-se no colo de Edward.

- Bella, você é ótima em muitas coisas – Edward abraçou a amiga e lhe deu um selinho.

- Então crianças, hora de irmos. – Jasper levou os amigos para fora do bar e chamou um taxi.

...

- Edward, quer tirar a mão daí? – Bella repreendeu enquanto o amigo descia a mão para a borda de sua calcinha

- Por quê? Você bem que estava gostando no taxi – Edward disse descendo um dos lados da calcinha da amiga

- Eu estava bêbada! E além do mais, o Jazz tá dormindo aqui do lado! Ele vai escutar.

- Ele não vai escutar se você parar de reclamar! E claro, se não for tão vocal como você costuma ser - Edward brincou com Bella, mesmo sabendo que, quando queria ela podia ser bastante vocal.

- Perdi o tesão depois disso Edward, boa noite! - Bella tirou a mão do amigo de seu seio esquerdo.

- Tem certeza? – Edward disse colocando a mão mais abaixo no corpo de Bella, fazendo com que essa gemesse.

...

**Utah, 08 de junho de 2011. 10h**

- Cara! Não aguento mais ver montanhas. Sério mesmo! Vamos voltar para o hotel e eu consigo aproveitar a piscina – Bella disse deitando nas pernas de Jasper

- Não era você a animada para ver as montanhas? – Edward sentou-se perto dos amigos, depois de tirar uma foto dos dois juntos.

- Mas eu cansei. É montanha demais para mim. Quero aproveitar o sol e me queimar um pouco, se não vou chegar mais branca que uma vela na Califórnia – Bella se levantou e foi andando em direção do carro.

...

**Piscina do Hotel, Utah, 08 de julho de 2011. 14h**

- Edward? - Jasper chamou o amigo, que olhava para Bella conversando com um rapaz na beira da piscina.

- Sim

- Você já reconsiderou namorar a Bella? – A pergunta do amigo pegou Edward de surpresa. Ele não era o primeiro, nem o ultimo a lhe fazer esse questionamento. Seus pais, irmão e amigos próximos sempre perguntavam a mesma coisa.

- Não. Nunca me imaginei namorando a Bella. Ou ter qualquer tipo de relacionamento diferente do que temos. E acredito que se você fizer a mesma pergunta para ela, ela dirá a mesma coisa.

- Eu sei. Já fiz a mesma pergunta pra ela antes, e, sabe o que acho engraçado nisso tudo? É que vocês se dariam muito bem juntos.

- Sim, também acho, mas ainda acho que está muito cedo pra pensar na Bella desse jeito. Você acha que ela vai ficar com aquele cara?

- Talvez. Apesar dele não fazer muito o tipo dela – Jasper respondeu ao amigo, observando o rapaz que conversava com Bella. Jacob, ele ficou sabendo depois por Bella, era um rapaz de 20 e poucos anos, moreno e forte, daquele tipo de cara que faz academia todos os dias. Não era o tipo de cara que ele costumava ver com sua amiga, mas ela parecia bem animada conversando com ele.

...

- Não acredito que você vai sair com o aprendiz moreno do He-Man – Edward repetia dentro do carro a mesma frase que vinha falando há quase 10 minutos.

- E porque não? – questionou Bella, segurando o pincel do blush e virando para encontrar os olhos do amigo – Ele é legal, inteligente, gosta de muitas coisas que eu gosto e além do mais é bonito. Quer que eu enumere mais alguma coisa? Estou indo aproveitar a noite nesse lugarzinho chato e espero que você e o Jazz também se divirtam na "Guys Night".

...

**Quarto do Hotel, Utah, 09 de julho de 2011. 7h30m.**

Edward estava preocupado com Bella que ainda não havia chegado do encontro com o He-Man moreno, como ele tinha apelidado o rapaz que amiga conheceu no dia anterior. Jasper não voltou com ele pro hotel, já que conheceu uma moça baixinha e animada, também de New York, chamada Alice.

- Edward? Você tá dormindo? – perguntou Bella, deitando-se ao seu lado e o abraçando.

- Se eu tivesse, você já teria me acordado She-Ra.

- Muito engraçado, Edward.

- Eu sei. Já pensei em fazer _stand up comedy_. Enfim, como foi à noite com o Josh?

- Jacob. Foi legal, ele é muito divertido, mas nada que passe disso. Cadê o Jazz?

- Ficou com uma menina ontem e não voltou para o hotel.

- Legal. Posso dormir aqui com você? – Bella perguntou

- Claro, mas, por favor, não vá roncar, estou cansado.

- Já perdeu a graça, Edward.

- Cala a boca e dorme, Swan. – disse Edward, virando de costas para a amiga.

**Nevada, 19 de julho de 2011. 11h45m**

- Chegamos! Chegamos! Chegamos! – Bella gritou ao olhar a placa escrito "Welcome to Nevada"

- Bella, chegamos, mas ainda falta bastante até chegarmos em Las Vegas. E, além do mais, não me parece que a viagem vai ser muito diferente do que já estamos fazendo há um mês – Jazz riu olhando a amiga pelo retrovisor do carro.

- Como não, Jazz? It's Vegas! Vegas! V-E-G-A-S!

...

- Ok! Já chegamos Jazz? Há mais de uma hora atrás eu vi a plaquinha escrito Nevada. Porque tá demorando tanto, hein? – Bella perguntou mais uma vez impaciente.

- Já estamos chegando Bella. Mais 1h e estamos lá – Jazz respondeu rindo, percebendo, que quando queria, Bella podia ser bastante insistente.

...

**Las Vegas, Caesar's Palace (2), 19 de julho de 2011. 15h30m**

O Ceasar's Palace parecia muito mais imponente do que em todos os filmes que eles já haviam visto. O lugar estava lotado de pessoas de diversos lugares do mundo. Podiam ser ouvidos os mais diversos sotaques e línguas. Crianças, jovens, idosos, casais, grupos de amigos... O saguão do hotel estava lotado e na cabeça dos três, a única coisa que se passava era que, o dinheiro que investiram para ficar no hotel, não iria ser em vão.

- Check In feito! Agora é só aproveitar nossos 15 dias aqui – disse Edward, trazendo três cópias da chave do quarto que dividiriam.

- Podemos subir então? Queria tomar banho e descansar um pouco antes de sairmos de novo, e aposto que o Jazz também deve estar cansado – Bella falou enquanto dirigia-se ao elevador, puxando sua já desgastada mala de rodinhas.

...

**Piscina do Caesar's Palace, Las Vegas, 23 de julho de 2011. 12h40m**

- NÃO ACREDITO! – Bella gritou, chamando a atenção dos amigos – Show do "Kings Of Leon" amanha na cidade. Vocês precisam ir comigo.

- Para que? Para ouvir você dizendo o quanto o vocalista é "lindo, maravilhoso e tem a voz mais sexy do mundo"? - Edward jogou água na amiga

- Claro. Como você sempre fala das cantoras que gosta. Deixa de ser chato, Ed. Vamos, Jazz? – Bella tirou os olhos do jornal e olhou para Jasper que se divertia com o sorriso animado da amiga. Não passou desapercebido para ele o quanto ela ficava bonita no biquíni preto de bolinhas brancas que estava usando.

- Então fechado! Kings of Leon, aí vamos nós!

…

**Quarto do Caesar's Palace, Las Vegas, 24 de julho de 2011. 22h30m**

- Tudo certo pra sairmos? – perguntou Bella enquanto pegava sua bolsa

- Sim. Ingressos, ok! Dinheiro, ok! Fã histérica, ok! – divertiu-se Jasper

...

**Casa de shows, Las Vegas, 24 de julho de 2011. ****23h50m**

"_I won't ever be your cornerstone. I don't want to be here holding on. I won't ever be your cornerstone. I...Watch her run, can you feel it?"_

O show já havia começado há quase uma hora, e Jasper não podia deixar de notar o sorriso que Bella trazia no rosto. Ele não podia deixar de negar que ela estava linda. Sapatilhas pretas, vestido preto que realçava suas curvas e cabelos ondulados soltos. No estado atual, suados, o que de fato combinava com o visual "gatinha nervosa" que ela sempre fez. Jasper não poderia negar que sentia atração pela amiga. Os poucos beijos que trocaram quando estavam bêbados na faculdade já mostravam a ele que Bella poderia ser muito atrevida quando queria. E depois de ouvir ela e Edward transando no mesmo quarto que ele no dia da noite do karaokê, fora extremamente sexy. Ele não chegou a comentar com Edward, mas naquela noite, ele reconsiderou a ideia de ter uma noite com a amiga.

- Jazz! Nossa musica! - Bella gritou, olhando para ele e rindo. O mesmo sorriso enviesado de sempre.

De fato, a música que tocava poderia ser considerada deles. A primeira noite em que eles haviam ficado, "Pyro", do "Kings of Leon", tocava na festa de uma irmandade da faculdade. Jasper riu, ao se lembrar de que, naquele dia, ele que não quis ir mais adiante com a amiga. Bella, provavelmente recordando do que acontecera naquela noite, aumentou mais o sorriso e abraçou o amigo.

- Me beija? Só para comemorar nossa música tocando ao vivo – Bella riu, enquanto Jasper se inclinava para beijá-la.

...

**Uma boate qualquer, Las Vegas, 25 de julho de 2011. 2h40m**

Bella não queria dormir, nem vomitar. Esse era o mantra que ela vinha ecoando a cerca de 30 minutos. A noite era, sem dúvidas, a mais divertida de toda a viagem. Ela estava com pessoas que gostava, assistiu ao show da sua banda preferida e além do mais estava com os caras mais bonitos de Las Vegas. Ela não podia deixar de admirar a beleza de Edward e Jasper. O primeiro era um príncipe. Olhos verdes, cabelos de sexo e claro, as coxas mais lindas de New York. Já o segundo, fazia o gênero "sou desencanado e sexy". Jasper cujos olhos castanhos e os cabelos loiros encaracolados, faziam com que ficasse ainda mais bonito. A barba por fazer, era a parte mais sexy do amigo, junto com sua voz rouca e grave. Tentando sair do devaneio em que se encontrava, Bella andou até a mesa onde seus amigos a esperavam e encontrou duas meninas conversando com eles. Ok. Aquele não era o fim de noite que ela esperava. Voltar sozinha e bêbada para o hotel não estava em seus planos.

- Meninos, estou um pouco enjoada e acho que vou voltar para o hotel. Algum de vocês vem comigo?

- Nós dois, Bella. Estamos cansados também. Tchau meninas, foi um prazer conhece-las – disse Jasper abraçando Bella pelos ombros e dirigindo um olhar cumplice para Edward.

...

**Piscina do Caesar's Palace, Las Vegas, 25 de julho de 2011. ****03h45m**

***Para ouvir: Last Friday Night – Katy Perry***

Bella estava morrendo de rir dos amigos pulando dentro da piscina do hotel só de cueca. Ela não estava em uma situação muito distinta. Usava somente sua calcinha e sutiã, e tentava a todo custo não deixar seus seios arrepiados. A situação era um pouco difícil, devido ao frio da agua da piscina e da neblina típica da madrugada.

- Bú! – Edward brincou com a amiga, ao perceber que esta estava com os braços cruzados.

- Muito assustador, Cullen. Acho até que não vou dormir essa noite.

- Imagino... Tá tentando esconder o que ai? – Edward tirou os braços de Bella da frente de seus seios.

- Nada. Estou com frio, apenas isso.

- Sei... Se você quiser, me disponho a esquentá-la. – Edward se aproximou mais da amiga, brincando com o fecho de seu sutiã preto meia taça.

- Edward, o Jazz tá aqui. Não tem graça – Bella tentou desvencilhar-se do abraço

- E daí? Ou você acha que eu não vi os amassos que você deu nele na hora do show, ma cherie.

- Você viu?

- Vi. E sabe o que eu achei? – Edward disse enquanto brincava com a calcinha da morena.

- Nã-ã-ão... – Bella gaguejou ao sentir a mão de Edward próximo a sua entrada

- Que você é uma menina muito má. E você Jazz, o que acha da Bella? – Edward perguntou a Jasper, que se encontrava atrás de Bella.

- Eu acho que ela pode ser o que ela quiser, só depende dela – Jasper respondeu, olhando para o casal a sua frente.

Bella se soltou e olhou na direção do amigo. Era lógico que ela poderia ser o que quisesse, isso estava muito claro em sua mente. O que não sabia, era se teria coragem de fazer o que desejava. Dizer que, nunca em sua vida havia imaginado como deveria ser estar com duas pessoas ao mesmo tempo na cama, seria mentira. E ali estava ela, com a oportunidade entre os dedos. Mas, e se isso estragasse a amizade entre eles? Não, isso nunca. Os meninos eram legais o suficiente para continuarem amigo delas. Fazer um ménage a trois significava que ela era uma vadia? Também não. Ela tinha amigas que, inclusive eram casadas e que já haviam passado por essa experiência. Então o que a impedia? Ela estava na presença de dois caras lindos e dispostos, ao que parecia, de proporcionar isto a ela. Tirando coragem de onde nem ela sabia, Bella começou a nadar na direção de Jasper, puxando Edward pelo braço.

- Então, você estava me dizendo que eu posso ser o que eu quiser – Bella parou em frente à Jasper e colocou as mãos em seus ombros.

- Acredito que sim, querida – Jasper começou a descer as mãos pelo pescoço de Bella, chegando aos ombros e parando propositalmente nos seios da morena, que começou a ofegar. – Na verdade Bella, você é uma mulher extremamente sexy, principalmente vestindo esse conjunto de lingerie. – Jasper olhou para Edward, e fez um sinal com a cabeça para que o amigo se juntasse a ele.

Para Bella, ser estimulada por dois homens era praticamente como estar no paraíso. Jasper a beijava com sofreguidão, enquanto brincava maliciosamente com seus mamilos, que a essa altura, já estavam mais que intumescidos. Edward beijava seu pescoço, enquanto chegava sua calcinha para o lado e introduzia um de seus dedos em sua entrada. Isso era demais pra ela. Por mais que tentasse conter o gemido, sabendo que estava em um lugar público e poderia chamar a atenção de alguém, Bella não conseguiu se conter quando Edward introduziu mais um dedo e começou a brincar com seu clitóris.

- Uhmmm...

- Bella, cherie, mais baixo. Não estamos no quarto. Lá você pode gritar a vontade, mas aqui temos que ser mais discretos – disse Edward, beliscando o clitóris da amiga mais uma vez.

- Fica difícil não... uh! – Bella não conseguiu terminar a frase. Jasper abaixou seu sutiã e começou a morder lentamente seus mamilos. – Sinceramente... Eu, eu, eu... Acho que deveríamos subir. – Bella respirou fundo e tentou não ficar nervosa.

Os três saíram da piscina, e não podia passar despercebido a Bella a ereção evidente na cueca dos amigos. Tentando conter o sorriso, a morena pegou seu vestido e sandálias, começando a ficar nervosa com o que estava por vir.

**Hall do Caesar's Palace, Las Vegas, 25 de julho de 2011. ****04h15m**

***Para ouvir: Book Of The Month – Lovage***

"_You and me are the disease and the germs are spreading_

_Use me like listerine, keeping your breath fresher_

_Feel the stroke of your paintbrush, my blank sheet of paper_

_I'm your book of the month, read the fine print later"_

Jasper, Bella e Edward entraram correndo pelo Hall do hotel. Literalmente. O desejo de chegar logo ao quarto estava estampado no rosto dos três. O hotel, lotado de pessoas voltando dos bares e cassinos da região, faziam parecer que o quarto era mais longe do que realmente deveria ser.

- Era nessas horas que pedir um quarto nos primeiros andares seria uma boa opção – reclamou Edward, dando pequenos beijos no ombro de Bella.

- O elevador! Corre! – Bella puxou os dois amigos pelo braço.

Dentro do elevador estava uma família tipicamente americana. Daquelas que usam blusão florido e máquina pendurada no pescoço. Do outro lado do elevador havia um casal de japoneses, que pareciam alheios a qualquer situação ao redor. Bella, Edward e Jasper ficaram bem no meio do elevador apertado. Bella ficou de costas para Jasper e atrás de Edward.

- 4º andar – anunciou o ascensorista.

A família americana desceu e um casal de jovens entrou no elevador. Bella não pode deixar de observar que a moça olhava atentamente para ela e seus amigos. Mas, observando melhor, ela percebeu que a jovem olhava para as calças de Jasper e Edward e começou a dar um sorriso para os dois. Que descarada! Ela estava flertando com eles. Não! Não podia ser! Aquelas dois já eram dela. Não era uma vadiazinha qualquer que iria tirar o foco dela nessa noite.

Bella encostou suas costas no peito de Jasper e colocou a mão para trás, próximo ao volume crescente do amigo. Sua mão descia e subia, ministrando movimentos por cima da calça de Jasper, sem que ninguém percebesse, somente a moça ao seu lado. Nesse exato momento, com a outra mão, Bella virou Edward de frente para si e começou a beijar delicadamente o pescoço do amigo.

- Bella, estamos em um lugar publico. Tem certeza que quer ficar provocando? – sussurrou Jasper em seu ouvido.

A única coisa que Bella conseguiu fazer foi apertar com mais força a ereção do amigo e sorrir para Edward.

- 14º andar – anunciou novamente o ascensorista.

- Até que fim! – exclamou Edward puxando Bella pela mão, enquanto Jasper segurava a outra mão da menina.

- Encontra logo essa chave Jasper! - disse Bella nervosa enquanto o amigo procurava o cartão de abertura no bolso.

_..._

"_We'll invent new four letter words_

_You are the bitter, I am the sweet_

_Run through the fields, sing with the birds_

_You are the griddle, I am the meat"_

Roupas e mãos. Era o que se resumia a atmosfera do quarto. Os três ainda encontravam-se na sala comum e não conseguiam parar de se tocar e beijar. Bella sentiu Edward ir para sua frente, enquanto Jasper ficava por trás dela. A morena sentiu o sutiã ser solto de suas costas e cair no chão. Sentiu-se exposta. Mesmo no escuro em que se encontravam, ela podia sentir dois pares de olhos a examinado. A primeira reação foi colocar os braços envolta dos seios desnudos. Porem, ante que pudesse fazer isto, foi detida por Jasper de segurou seus braços.

- Você é linda Bella. Na verdade, acho que já está na hora de ligarmos a luz e observar você melhor. – disse Jasper enquanto Edward ligava a luz do quarto.

Bella aproveitou a deixa para encaminhar-se ao quarto, enquanto era seguida pelos dois rapazes. Quando chegaram próximo à cama, a morena criou coragem e retirou a única peça que ainda vestia, a calcinha de renda preta que sua amiga Rosalie tanto havia insistido que levasse, e aproveitou para deitar-se na cama. Edward e Jasper se aproximaram da amiga, que para a surpresa dos dois começou a estimular-se, provocando-os.

- Bella, minha doce Bella... Deixe que nós dois vamos te dar o prazer que você jamais esperou sentir. – disse Jasper, retirando a mão da amiga de seu centro quente e úmido e colocando seus dedos em seus lábios. – Hum... Como você tem um gosto bom.

Nesse momento, Edward aproximou-se dos seios da amiga e começou a chupa-los e morde-los bem devagarzinho, fazendo com que ela gemesse baixinho, quase como um choramingo de um gatinho manhoso. Jasper abriu mais um pouco as pernas da morena, e começou a mordiscar a área sensível nas coxas.

- Jazz! Mais pra cima... Uhhhh... – Bella pedia, arqueando os quadris na direção do rosto de Jasper.

Atendendo ao pedido sôfrego de Bella, a língua de Jasper encontrou o centro úmido de Bella. Os dentes e a língua do rapaz brincavam com o clitóris de Bella, que arqueava e se contorcia na cama. Edward, que mudou o foco da sua atenção para o outro seio de Bella, fazia a menina se contorcer cada vez mais. O orgasmo chegou rápido, e Bella ofegava na cama, pensando que nada daquilo que já havia experimentado antes poderia chegar aos pés do que acabara de sentir.

"_I'll turn you on like the electric company_

_You are the bitter, I am the sweet_

_Flick on the switch and light your pilot light_

_You are the griddle, I am the meat"_

- Agora, Bellinha, é a minha vez... – Edward se aproximou da amiga segurando um pacote de camisinhas, que logo foi rasgado. Bella pegou o objeto de látex e encaixou perfeitamente no eixo duro de Edward, que com as mãos pequenas e quentes da morena, o faziam endurecer mais rapidamente.

Engatinhando pela cama, Bella parou de frente para Jasper que sorria maliciosamente para ela. A primeira reação dela foi olhar para a enorme ereção em sua frente. Era sem duvidas grande o suficiente para fazê-la ofegar. A vontade de senti-lo em sua boca era tanta, que logo a morena estava com a cabeça entre as pernas do amigo.

- Caralho Bella! Isso mesmo! Que boquinha deliciosa! – Jasper segurava a cabeça de Bella fazendo com que ela subisse e descesse com mais rapidez. Bella subia e descia, mordiscando de leve e apertando levemente o pênis do amigo.

Nesse momento, Bella sentiu Edward aproximando-se dela, e brincando com o pênis em sua entrada já encharcada. Sem que ela esperasse, ele a penetrou com força, a fazendo gemer ainda com a boca na ereção de Jasper.

Edward continuava a penetrar com força, e a estimular seu clitóris. Aquilo era o céu! Não! Era mais que o céu! Era sensacional.

-Uhh, Bella, como você ainda consegue ser apertada. Puta que Pariu! Parece que foi feita pro meu pau encaixar direitinho em você - Edward continua a penetra-la. Ela sentia que a dali a poucos minutos iria gozar.

- Bella! Eu vou... gozar. Uhhhhh - Jasper avisou. A única reação que Bella teve foi de engolir o gozo do amigo. Recebendo um casto beijo nos lábios. Em poucos minutos ela e Edward gozaram juntos, desabando na cama, suados e cansados.

...

"_You and me are the disease and the germs are spreading_

_Use me like listerine, keeping your breath fresher_

_Feel the stroke of your paintbrush, my blank sheet of paper_

_I'm your book of the month, read the fine print later"_

**Quarto do Caesar's Palace, Las Vegas, 25 de julho de 2011. 8h30m**

Bella acordou meio fora do ar, tentando lembrar o que havia acontecido na noite anterior. Olhou para o corpo despido. Estava em seu quarto de hotel, menos mal. Olhou para o lado direito e encontrou Edward dormindo com uma das mãos e seu seio direito. Ao olhar para o lado esquerdo, encontrou o olhar malicioso de Jasper. Não pode deixar de sorrir, ao lembrar o que os três haviam compartilhado durante a madrugada. Depois da primeira rodada de sexo, os três continuaram uma maratona que se estendeu até às 6h da manhã.

- Bom dia, dorminhoca – Jasper disse tirando o cabelo de Bella do seu rosto e lhe dando um casto beijo nos lábios.

- Bom dia!

- Cansada?

- Um pouco, mas um cansaço bom sabe? – Bella riu maliciosamente para o amigo enquanto brincava com os poucos pelos que tinham em seu peito. – A noite de ontem foi realmente incrível

- Também achei. E o melhor foi poder dividir essa experiência com vocês – Jasper começou a brincar com o seio de Bella, fazendo a moça arquear, despertando Edward.

- Hum... Ser acordado com uma beldade dessas rebolando em mim, não podia ser melhor.

Bella começou a sentir as mãos dos amigos começando a estimulá-la novamente. É. Essa viagem estava realmente saindo melhor do que o esperado

**Piscina do Caesar's Palace, Las Vegas, 27 de julho de 2011. 12h30m**

Edward, Bella e Jasper estavam aproveitando o sol na piscina do hotel. A maratona iniciada dois dias antes, havia se tornado algo comum para os três, que iniciavam o dia com sexo e terminavam o dia com sexo. Não que isso fosse uma regra, pelo contrário, os três estavam apreciando cada momento passados juntos dentro do quarto do hotel.

- Bella – Edward pediu a atenção da amiga

- Sim

- Você acredita naquela frase "What happens in Vegas, stays in Vegas"?

- Depende

- Do que? - Perguntou Jasper, também esperando uma resposta da morena.

- Se vocês se referem a nossa situação, acredito que não. Temos ainda um mês de viagem pela frente. Quem sabe um "_What happens in California_, _stays in California"? – Bella respondeu aos amigos sorrindo e piscando para os dois._

_É! Aquela viagem não poderia ser mais deliciosa do que ela esperava._

**FIM_!_**

1) A Universidade Columbia é uma instituição de ensino superior situada na cidade de Nova Iorque, Estados Unidos da América. Columbia é uma das oito maiores universidades dos EUA, as outras sendo Harvard, Princeton, Yale, Pensilvânia, Cornell, Dartmouth e Brown. A escola foi fundada no ano 1754 como King's College (Colégio do Rei). Enquanto a recém-nascida nação declarou-se independente da Grã-Bretanha, a universidade também fez o mesmo. O seu nome mudou para Columbia porque nesses anos aquele termo representava aspirações patrióticas.

2) O Caesar's Palece é um dos hotéis mais famosos de Las Vegas e você pode obter mais informações nesse endereço: .com

**Links do Capítulo:**

**One of the boys -** http:/www(.)/watch?v=1DpTQNNxoaQ

**I Guess That's Why They Call It The Blues **www(.)/watch?v=h6KYAVn8ons

**Love Story** - http:/www(.)/watch?v=8xg3vE8Ie_E

**Never Say Never** - http:/www(.)/watch?v=_Z5-P9v3F8w

**Pyro** - http:/www(.)/watch?v=gFp7q-IJqno

**Last Friday Night** - http:/www(.)/watch?v=KlyXNRrsk4A

**Book Of The Month -** http:/www(.)/watch?v=u9rMUYcGIcY

* * *

><p><em>*Se esconde no cantinho e* Olá pessoas! Olha eu aqui de novo! Então, essa é a primeira vez que posto alguma coisa que escrevi! E vocês não tem noção de como estou morta de vergonha! Juro que me senti a escritora de novela "Sabrina" "Julia" e afins. Enfim, a minha amiga oculta, que me deu o desafio de escrever essa one, é a BeeJelly!<em>

_Bee querida, espero que tenha gostado da história! Foi um parto escreve-la, mas foi feita com muito amor!_

_Não posso deixar de agradecer novamente a Bruninha querida por escutar meus lamentos a 1h45m da madrugada. Te amo amiga! E também meu muito obrigada a marida mais linda do universo, Taty Perry, que me acalmou por sms durante esse fim de semana._

_É isso! Espero que tenham gostado! Ah! E deixem reviews contando o que acharam!_

_Beijinhos,_

_Julinha_


End file.
